


Why You Should Talk about Marriage before Popping the Question

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One chilly night, the question is popped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Should Talk about Marriage before Popping the Question

There is a map as well as brochures on Sunggyu’s desk that Woohyun discovers while cleaning their shared apartment. Woohyun cannot help but wonder what the older man is planning without him because they have been together for the longest time. He cannot think of any reason why Sunggyu would not ask him to go on a vacation together. It upsets him a little especially since he already plans of a life together with Sunggyu. He thought they were passed secrets now. To him, Sunggyu is not just his boyfriend; Sunggyu is his other half.

“So, hyung,” Woohyun asks Sunggyu during dinner. “Do you have anything to ask me?”

“Huh? What? I don’t know what you’re trying to get at,” Sunggyu answers as he eagerly slices his piece of beef. He usually slices a piece to eat at a time, but he fidgets as he slices it into many smaller pieces.

Woohyun decides to ignore how obviously Sunggyu is lying to him. The water seems to take him a while to swallow though.

“But,” Sunggyu ventures to look up at him from his interesting plate. “Do you want to go to Paris and see the Eiffel tower?”

Woohyun smiles at this. Before his better judgment, he says the first thing he thinks of. “Why would I need to go to the Eiffel tower with you hyung? When Eiffel for you already?”

Sunggyu snorts and bites his lip to stifle a laugh.

In a while, Sunggyu continues the conversation. “I’m serious though. When was the last time we went on a trip? Where do you want to go?”

“I don't know.”

“How about Spain? You've always wanted to watch a soccer game of that Mezzi guy.”

The name is Messi, but Woohyun does not bother to correct his boyfriend. He smiles at his plate to hide his blush. Of course, Sunggyu is as thoughtful as ever. Despite his appreciation, Woohyun shakes his head. He supplies, “I have a better idea, hyung. Let’s go out tonight.”

“Tonight? Where would we go?”

Woohyun takes a gulp of water as he fingers the ring in his pocket. “How about ordering chicken and beer by the river?”

Sunggyu protests, “But we always do that. I thought you were one for romantic nights.”

“We used to always do that. Don’t you miss the moonlight and the river?”

Sunggyu looks at him thoughtfully then, a smile grows on his lips. “Okay,” he answers.

It is passed midnight, and the January air is cold in Woohyun’s face. Sunggyu, however, cannot stop smiling as he takes another swig of beer.

“Hyung,” Woohyun calls Sunggyu, but he is looking at the river covered in moonlight. “You know I love you, right?”

Sunggyu looks at him seriously and nods.

“I hope you won’t be surprised by this but I’ve been thinking a lot about this.”

Sunggyu stops him mid-way, grabbing onto his arm, “You can’t break up with me!”

Woohyun laughs at that, holding his hyung’s hands. “I will never break up with you, hyung.”

Sunggyu visibly sighs in relief and then, smiles again. The alcohol is getting to Sunggyu, but Woohyun knows Sunggyu is still himself—just more loose.

“I know we argue a lot and fight a lot.”

Sunggyu tenses and stares at him uncomprehendingly, but he does not say anything.

Woohyun continues despite this. If he does not do this, he knows another chance may never come again soon. “But you’re the kindest person I know, and you’re the smartest person I know. I love you so much I can’t really justify why, and I know you don’t easily believe things. But if you’ll have me, I am willing to show you every day just how much I love you.”

Woohyun goes on both his knees on the inclined slope. It does not have the same effect as there is in the movies—when the man bends one knee—because Sunggyu is sitting and they are just on the same eye level, but there are tears in Woohyun’s eyes and shock in Sunggyu's face.

Woohyun pulls out the ring in his pocket and presents it to Sunggyu. “This was my mother’s and my grandmother’s and my grandmother’s mother’s before her. I want you to have it. Kim Sunggyu, will you marry me?”

Tears pool in Sunggyu’s eyes. He wipes them away before they even have any chance to fall. As he looks at the beautiful ring in Woohyun’s hands, he stutters to answer, “But Woohyun, I…”

“You don’t have to answer me right away. I can wait for your answer.”

“No, I…”

“Huh?”

“No,” Sunggyu says more firmly.

The devastation in Woohyun’s eyes is hard to hide, and he swallows before he asks, “No? What do you mean ‘no’?”

Sunggyu holds both Woohyun’s hands and breathes deeply as he calms himself to answer. “No, I mean… I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?” Woohyun disbelieving. “Is there something you’re unhappy with?” He pleads, “I love you. Why can’t you marry me?”

“What about this ring I already bought for you?” Sunggyu asks as he pulls out a box from his pocket. “I can’t refund this!”


End file.
